Sawyerladdin
SuperWhyMovies's Movie-Spoof of "Aladdin" Cast * Aladdin - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Princess Jasmine - Steven Universe * The Genie - Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7.) * Jafar - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7.) * Iago - Jewel (Rio) * Abu - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Elephant Abu - Mrs. Goliath (Disney) * The Sultan - Principle Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Rajah - Momma Dino (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Prince Achmed - Candace (Phineas & Ferb) * Gazeem the Thief - The Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2) * Old Man Jafar - Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - King Stefan & King Hubret (Sleeping Beauty) * Magic Carpet - Samson (Sleeping Beauty) * The Cave of Wonders - Plated Sharptooth (The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island) * Razoul - Chief McBrusque (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) * Razoul's Guards - Various "An American Tail Villains" * Woman at the window as herself * Omar the Mellon Seller - Trey (The Animals of the Farthing Wood) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Ronno (Bambi 2) * Ladies Laughing at the Windows as herself * Two Hungry Children - Russell (Up) & Jamie (Rise of the Guardians) * The Three Balcony Harmes - Young Simba, Young Kovu & Kion (The Lion King Trilogy/The Lion Guard) * The Three Balcony Harmes - Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Fat Ugly Woman - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) * The Pot Seller - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Nut Seller - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Necklace Seller - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Fish Seller - Nala (The Lion King) * The Fire Seller - Kiara (The Lion King 2) * Scotish Genie - Jaq & Gus (Cinderella) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Rabbit Genie - Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Dragon Genie - Rex (We're Back a Dinosaur Story) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Lost Boys (Peter Pan) * Sheep Genie as himself * Boy Wanting an Apple - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Old Man Genie - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Little Boy Genie - Koda (Brother Bear) * Fat Man Genie - Oogway (Kung Fu Panda 2) * 75 Golden Camels Genie - Horses (Stallion: Stallion of the Cimarron) * TV Parade Host Harry - Adventure,Horror & Fantasy (The Pagemaster) * Exotic-Type Mammal - Various Wild Animals * Leopard Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Goat Genie - Jeb the Goat (Home of the Range) * Harem Genie - Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie (The Aristcats) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) * 60 Elephants as themselves * Llamas as themselves * Bears and Lions - Forest Animals (Sleeping Beauty & Enchanted) * Brass Bands as themselves * 40 Fakirs - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Cooks and Bakers - Mike Wazowski & James P. Sullivan (Monsters INC) * Birds that 'warble on key' as themselves * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Gruncle Stans (Gravity Falls) * Teacher Genie - Oscar (Shark Tale) * Table Lamp Genie - Casper * Bee Genie - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) * Submarine Genie - Speed (The Swan Princess) * One of the Flamingos as themselves * Rajah as a cub - Ruby (The Land Before Time (TV Series)) * Gigantic Genie - The Bear (Balto) * Toy Abu - Winnie the Pooh * Snake Jafar - The Dragon (The Pagemaster) * Cheerlanders Genies - various Fairies * Genie Jafar - Night Monster (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof